あなたでなくちゃ
by xcawolix
Summary: ストーリーキーパーのソフィアとセドリックさんのお話です。cedfiaです。 日本ではまだ未放送の内容を多く含んでます。英語だとよくわからない部分も自分なりに妄想を膨らませて楽しんでます( ).｡o
1. 第1章〜わたしの役割

1.わたしの役割

パタパタと軽い足音が響く螺旋階段。踊るようなその足音はいつも笑顔を連れてくる。扉が開けば、ほら。

「久しぶり〜！セドリックさん！」  
快活で明るい声。やわらかな髪は高い位置で結ばれ、大きなポニーテールがふわりと揺れる。スラリとした手足をのばし、エンチャンシアの第二王女であるソフィア姫が飛び込んだのは、エンチャンシア王国の城の一角にある塔の上の「魔法使いの部屋」だった。

突然現れた王女に魔法使いは驚いた様子もなく、ムスッとしていた顔に軽く笑みを浮かべた。

「やっと取りに来たんだな。ほら、仕上がってるぞ。」  
魔法使いは小さな瓶を裾から取り出し、それを軽く揺らして見せた。まるで王女がそこに来ることが分かっていたように。というより、分かっていたから準備をして待っていた。と言ったほうが正しかった。

「うわぁ！さすがセドリックさん。やっぱり宇宙一の魔法使いね！」

ソフィアは魔法使いのセドリックが大好きだ。大切な友達だと思っている。小さい頃から憧れていた。魔法も教わった。困った時はいつも助けてくれた。

それは大人になった今でも変わらない。  
大切なお友達。尊敬する先生。  
大好きな魔法使い。

セドリックにしてみれば最初は野望のため、ソフィアの持つアヴァローのペンダントが欲しくて彼女の相手をしていたようなもの。でもそれは諦めた。諦めざるを得ない出来事が起こった。

セドリックはソフィアと出会った事で少しずつ変わっていった。内に秘めた黒い野望は薄れ、抱いていた劣等感や疎外感を感じなくなった。  
ダメな魔法使いのレッテルも薄れ、今では立派に一国の魔法使いとして仕事をこなしていた。

今はもう、彼女の胸に輝く事のないアヴァローのペンダント。  
代わりに大きな黄色いリボンが揺れる。  
きらびやかなドレスではなく、動きやすいスーツにボビンスカート。細めの手袋をした手には大きな鞄。その姿はティリー公爵夫人を連想させた。ソフィアは近年とくに忙しく世界中を飛び回っていた。

セドリックは揺らしていた小瓶をソフィアに手渡した。受け取ったソフィアは鞄の口を大きく開き、その中に丁寧にしまった。

「アンバー姫が心配していたぞ。いつになったら結婚するんだってね。」  
くだらない話だと思いながらも、すでに嫁入りしている第一王女のアンバー姫が里帰りするたび口癖のように呟いている事を話して聞かせた。  
「私？セドリックさんじゃなくて？」  
ソフィアはクスクスと笑いながらおどけてみせたがセドリックは動じない。ニヤリと笑い  
「ティリーおばさんみたいになったら大変〜！」  
セドリックは両手をヒラヒラさせ、甲高い声を出しアンバーの真似をした。

「ふふっ、ティリーおばさんなら大歓迎！私もおばさんみたいな素敵な人になりたい。」  
嬉しそうにはしゃぐソフィアの言葉を聞いたセドリックは、ウンザリ顔をしてため息をつく。

セドリックは女性に興味がないわけではなかった。結婚という言葉が何度も頭をよぎる時期もあった。孫を期待している両親も健在。49歳…もう結婚なんて出来る歳じゃないだろうと半ば諦めてもいた。

ソフィアも22歳。プリンセスとして嫁ぐには遅すぎる年齢だった。  
まだ未婚の2人。時々こんな冗談を言っては笑いあった。

「それで、帰ってきたばかりで次はどこへ行くつもりなんだ？家族のみんなには会いに行ったのか？」

鞄を持ち上げ、出掛ける支度を始めたソフィアを少し心配そうに見つめる。  
ソフィアが彼を大切に想っているように、セドリックもまたソフィアを特別に想っていた。

大切な友達。

「何処に行くかはナイショ！みんなにはこれから会いに行くの。またね、セドリックさん。どうもありがとう！」

柔らかく明るい陽射しが心地良い。  
ソフィアが居るとそんな気持ちになれる。そんな時間が愛おしい。

手を振るプリンセスの姿を少しだけ惜しそうに見送ると、魔法使いは微笑み扉の取っ手に手をかける。けれど扉は閉めずに開けたまま。

まだ彼女の面影がそこに残っている気がして、その扉を閉めることができなかった。

彼女はストーリーキーパー。  
物語をハッピーエンドに導くため、世界中を飛び回っている。  
それが彼女の仕事。  
世界に望まれている彼女の役割。

セドリックはそれを知らない。  
知らないけれど、いつもソフィアを助けたいと願っていた。彼女のお陰で今の自分があることに感謝していた。そのソフィアの手助けを少しでも出来ればと。  
それが彼の願い。

…世界に望まれた彼の役割。

彼はそれを知らない。


	2. 第2章〜選ばれたプリンセス

2.選ばれたプリンセス

エンチャンシアに双子の王子とプリンセスが生まれ、国中がお祝いムードに溢れていた24年前。

小さな別れが、新たな出会いの物語を紡ぎ始めていた。

エンチャンシア城にある宝石の部屋。  
厳重に鍵の掛けられた黄金の扉が静かに開き、小柄な女性がひとり部屋の中へと進む。城の全ての宝石をこの部屋で守っている、鷲の翼とライオンの体を持つグリフィンが2体。彼女をじっと見守っていた。

「信じられないわ。あなたとお別れだなんて。」

女性は首にかけたペンダントを外し、部屋の真ん中にあるスタンドへそっと戻す。紫色に輝くそのペンダントは、プリンセスを守ってくれるというあの"アヴァローのペンダント"だった。

彼女の名はマチルダ王女。  
エンチャンシアを治め始めて間もない国王ローランド二世の姉。後にティリー公爵夫人と呼ばれるその人だ。

「でも、仕方がないわね。それがあなたの望みなら。」

ティリーはペンダントを軽く小突き微笑んだ。彼女の別れの相手はペンダントだった。ティリーは眉を上げ、ペンダントに向かい低い声で囁いた。

「一体何を考えているの？もしかしてアンバー？あの小さなプリンセスを待っているのかしら？」

ティリーは、まだ生まれて間もない王女の姿を思い出し、クスクス笑うと大きく息を吸い込み「ふーっ」と思い切りため息をついた。もちろんペンダントは何も言わない。ただ、深く美しい輝きを優しく放つ。けれどティリーにはペンダントの意思を感じることが出来た。  
ティリーはしばらく黙ったままペンダントを見つめ、共に過ごした日々を思いながら別れを告げる決心をした。

「…待って。やっぱり"さよなら"は言わないわ。きっとまた会えるって信じてる。だからこう言うわね。」

『また会いましょう！』

それから10年の月日が経ち、彼女の願いは叶った。再び彼女の目の前に、アヴァローのペンダントは現れた。

「はじめまして、ティリー公爵夫人。」

ふうわりと美しい栗色の髪。バラ色の頬。淡い紫色のドレスを身にまとう、あどけない小さなプリンセス。その胸にはアヴァローのペンダントが深く静かに輝いていた。

『ああ…ペンダントが待っていたのはあなただったのね、ソフィア。』

嬉しかった。本当に嬉しかった。  
ティリーはあの日を忘れない。  
新たな出会いに、心躍らせたことを。


	3. 2-2

家族との別れを惜しみつつ城を去ったソフィアが次に向かったのは、村の外れにある小さな森の小さな家。3体の不気味なガーゴイル像が出迎える。

ソフィアはガーゴイルたちに微笑むと、ドアを開け家の中へと進んだ。

「そろそろ来る頃だと思ったわ。」  
そう言ってソフィアを迎えたのはティリー公爵夫人。満面の笑みを浮かべると、力強くソフィアを抱きしめ彼女の訪問を心から喜んだ。ソフィアは小柄なティリーの身長を追い抜き、今では伯母を見下ろすことが出来る。けれど伯母を尊敬する気持ちに変わりはない。

「私も会えて嬉しい！」  
ソフィアも大好きな伯母との再会を喜び、彼女を優しく抱きしめた。

「調子はどう？」  
「うん、絶好調！…って言いたいけど」

ソフィアは荷物を床におろしながらため息をついた。

「何か悩みがあるのね？」  
ティリーはソフィアの髪を優しく撫で、そのまま頬から顎へと手を滑らせた。ソフィアが不安な時はいつもそうして慰めてくれる。  
「あのね、今でも不安になるの。時々だけど…上手くいかない時にね。」

ソフィアはポツリポツリと話し始めた。ストーリーキーパーとして相談出来るのはティリーだけだった。  
「伯母さんはどうして私を選んだの？どうして私をストーリーキーパーの後継人にしようと思ったの？」

そう、ソフィアをストーリーキーパーに任命したのは他でもない。ティリーだった。ティリーは目を細めて微笑むと、ソフィアの手を取り語り始めた。

「話したことはなかったかしら？あなたを選んだのは私じゃないのよ。」

「そうなの？」

「あなたを選んだのは、アヴァローのペンダント。」

「ペンダント…？ペンダントが私を選んだの？」

「ええ、そうよ。だから、初めてあなたに会った時は驚いたわ。そして嬉しかった。」

「初めて会った日…一緒に冒険して、アップルパイを作った日！」

「そうよ。よく覚えてたわね。あの時、私はあなたをアンバーと間違えた。アンバーがペンダントを受け継ぐと思っていたからよ。でも違った。」

ティリーは幼い頃、ソフィアと同じように常にペンダントを身につけていた。そして不思議な体験をし多くを学んだ。けれど別れの日がやってきた。それはティリー本人が望んだことではなく、ペンダントの意思によるものだった。

「ペンダントは最初から分かっていたのね。ソフィア、あなたがアヴァローのペンダントを受け継ぐことを。そして、ストーリーキーパーの命を受けることを。」

「ペンダントが、私を選んだ…。昔、パパにも同じ事を言われた事がある！」

「あら、そうなの？だったら自信を持って。あなたが一番相応しいって証拠じゃない。」  
ティリーは続けた。  
「勇気があって、強い心を持っている人。賢くて、思いやりの気持ちを大切にする人。誰にでも同じように優しく出来る人。みんなを幸せに出来るのはそういう人だわ。つまり、ソフィア。あなたのような立派なプリンセスのことよ。」

「私が立派なプリンセス？」

お城にきたばかりの頃を思い出す。誰よりも立派なプリンセスになること。それがソフィアの目標だった。

大好きな伯母に褒められることは嬉しいけれど、なんだか少しくすぐったい。  
ティリーはいつも希望をくれる。ティリーはいつも元気をくれる。そしていつも、幸せをくれる。

私もおばさんのように、素敵な人になりたい。これはソフィアの本音だった。

みんなを幸せにすること。  
私に出来るだろうか？  
時々不安になった。  
でもここに来れば元気になれる。

ティリーはソフィアにとって、幸せへと導いてくれるストーリーキーパーそのものだった。

「誰かを幸せにしたいなら、あなたが幸せでなくちゃ！」  
ティリーはソフィアの背中をトンと叩き笑ってみせた。  
「うん、そうだよね！」  
ソフィアもつられて笑った。


	4. 第3章〜幸せにしたい人

3.幸せにしたい人

これまでソフィアを助けてくれたアヴァローのペンダント。その手を胸に当てても輝くペンダントはそこにない。

ティリーの時と同じように、それはペンダントの意思だった。ペンダントを手放すには覚悟が必要だった。困った時はいつでも助けてくれたペンダント。  
動物たちと言葉をかわすことが出来る力。ソフィアはそれが永遠に続くと思っていた。最初は辛かったけれど、その辛さは次第に薄れていった。言葉をかわすことが出来なくても、心は通じることをヒシヒシと感じた。長年一緒にいたクローバーのことは、何を伝えようとしているのかが手に取るように分かった。

この力はもう私には必要ない。

人魚になる力も、小さくなる力も。  
知恵と工夫でなんとか出来る。

困った時にはプリンセスが現れ、助けてくれる力も。  
今度は私が誰かを助けてあげる番。

昔から、何か問題が起こればすぐに"どうすればいいか"、"何が最善か"ばかり考えていた気もする。元々そういう素質を持っていた。そうすることが好きだった。

自分の力を必要としてくれる人がいること。それが嬉しかった。  
それが幸せだと思っていた。

ソフィアはストーリーキーパーに適任だった。ティリーの後継人としてストーリーキーパーの仕事を任され、多くの物語をハッピーエンドに導いた。たくさんの笑顔がうまれた。けれど、物語の中には幸せな結末を迎えることのない人がいることも事実。

本当の幸せって何？

ティリーの言葉が胸に引っかかる。  
「誰かを幸せにしたいなら、あなたが幸せでなくちゃ！」

私の幸せってなんだろう？

平和な世界、優しい家族、大好きな友達。

今、目の前には豊かな緑が広がる。  
家に帰れば暖かく迎えられ  
友の輪に入れば絶えない笑い声。

私は十分に幸せ。

ソフィアは今ある全てに満足し感謝していた。けれど何かが引っかかる。

誰かを幸せにしたいなら…  
誰かを…幸せにしたいなら…？

私は誰を幸せにしたいのだろう？

幸せにしたい人…。

ふと頭をよぎる笑顔にハッとする。  
首をふり否定する。

『大丈夫。  
あの人は充分に幸せなはず。』

否定してはみたけれど、再び浮かんだのは笑顔ではなく憂いを帯びた横顔だった。


	5. 3-2

そこは青く神秘的な空気が漂う。世界の全ての物語が集められた秘密の図書館。  
ソフィアはそこにいた。  
ストーリーキーパーとして、あるべき物語をあるべき場所に戻すために。  
いつもなら、少し集中すればこれだと思った本に出会える。けれど、今日はなかなか選ぶことができない。集中できない。

あの寂しそうな横顔が頭をよぎる。

どうして気が付かなかったんだろう？

幸せだと思っていたあの人は、まだ本当の幸せを手にしていないのかもしれない。

「あっ！」  
本を選ぶソフィアの指先に一冊の本が引っかかり、本棚からストンと落ちた。

「大切な物語の本を落とすなんて…」  
ソフィアは本を丁寧に拾い上げ、パタパタと埃を叩いた。  
少し埃っぽくて乾いた本。くすんだ赤紫色で、頼りなげな薄い表紙。小さいけれど厚みがある。

『何の本？』  
ソフィアがパラパラとページをめくると、そこには小さな少年の姿があった。

「誰かに似てる。」  
ソフィアは絵の少年を優しく撫で、クスリと笑った。

魔法使いの家系に生まれ、魔法使いとして育った少年。けれど彼は落ちこぼれで何をしても上手くいかない。魔法は大好きなのに、上手くいきそうな時には必ずといっていいほど邪魔が入る。  
青年になり、いつしか邪悪な思惑に心を支配された魔法使いの物語…。

彼は代々の決まりにより、エンチャンシアの城の魔法使いに任命された。

「え？」  
間違いない。それはソフィアもよく知っている、大好きな魔法使いセドリックの物語。

けれどその先のページは真っさらで読み進めることが出来なかった。

「どういうこと？セドリックさんの物語は、ここで終わりなの？でも、邪悪な思惑って…」

城の魔法使いセドリック。  
ソフィアにとっては憧れの対象だった。  
いつだって尊敬していたし、本当に大好きだった。とても悪い人には見えなかった。邪悪さを感じることもなかった。  
今もそう。邪悪さなんて微塵も感じない。本当に大好きな人。愛しい人。

ソフィアは何も書かれていないページをめくり続けた。これが何かの間違いであってほしいと願いながら。物語の本は全て事実であることを知っていながら。

ページも終盤へと近付いていく。  
白いままのページが続く。

『お願い、何か出てきて。ヒントが欲しいの。』  
そう思いながらページをめくると1枚の絵が浮かび上がった。

見慣れた部屋。あの研究室。  
どこか不安そうなその顔に見覚えがある。見覚えがあるどころか、会うたびにそんな顔をしていた気もする。  
ソフィアの脳裏に浮かんだ、憂いを帯びたセドリック横顔。彼は使い魔であるカラスのワームウッドに語りかけている。そんな絵だった。

充分に幸せだと思っていたのに。

『セドリックさんの幸せって何？』  
浮かんだ横顔の主を想い、ソフィアはそっと目を伏せた。


	6. 第4章〜もう一度

-

「ワームウッド！」  
ソフィアはそう叫ぶと大急ぎで出掛ける支度を始めた。鞄の中にはセドリックの物語の本を大切にしまった。

『ワームウッドなら何か知ってるかもしれない！』

でも、出来るだけセドリックとは会わずにワームウッドと話をしたい。そう思ったソフィアは森の動物たちに手伝ってもらおうと考えた。

「お願い、手伝って欲しいの！」

ペンダントはなくても心は通じる。  
それを証明するように、ソフィアの想いは小鳥たちによって多くの動物たちの元へ運ばれた。  
ソフィアがペガサスに乗り城へ向かう間、うさぎのクローバーの元にもそのメッセージは届いていた。

ソフィアが城へ着く頃には、クローバーが彼女を出迎え『何をしてほしいんだ？』と言いたげに両手を差し出した。  
ソフィアはクローバーを抱きしめると、考えている事を全て話して聞かせた。

ワームウッドと話をしたいこと。  
でもセドリックには会わずに。  
出来るだけ静かな場所で。

クローバーは腕組みをして考えた。  
小鳥たちも周りに集まってくる。

ある小鳥がクローバーにこんなことを伝えた。『ワームウッドは夕方になるといつも森の上空を散歩している』と。

クローバーは地面に絵を描いてその事をソフィアに伝えた。日が沈む絵と、森の上を飛ぶカラスの絵。

「日が沈む頃にワームウッドは出てくるのね？」  
そう理解したソフィアにクローバーはうなづいた。  
「ありがとう、クローバー！ありがとう、みんな！」

ソフィアは乗ってきたペガサスを納屋へと連れて行った。  
「ミニマスも、いつもありがとう。また後でね。」  
ミニマスはソフィアの馬になっていた。どうしても離れたくないと、卒業するときにアカデミーから買い取ったのだ。学校からしても、他に乗り手のないペガサスだったミニマスを引き取ってもらえるのは有り難いことだった。

ソフィアはセドリックの研究室がある塔の下で夕方になるのを待った。

小鳥たちの言う通り、夕方になると塔の窓からワームウッドが羽ばたき飛んで行くのが見えた。行き先は森の上空。

ソフィアはすぐにミニマスを迎えに行くと、彼の背中に乗りワームウッドを追いかけた。

「ワームウッド！」  
自分を呼ぶ声に振り返る。声の主はソフィア姫だ。驚いたワームウッドはプリンセスの周りをくるくると旋回する。

「お願いがあるの。セドリックさんのことよ！」  
それを聞いたワームウッドはソフィアの肩に止まり、怪訝そうな顔で彼女を見つめた。

夕方の森は影が落ち、暗く静か。  
知られたくない話をするにはうってつけの場所だった。ワームウッドは暗がりで効かない目を大きく見開きソフィアの話を聞いていた。  
「アー！アー！」  
『そんなこと話せるわけがないだろう？』とでも言いたげに翼をばたつかせて鳴いた。

ソフィアの鞄から取り出された本は空白のページが開かれていた。  
『セドリックの過去だって？気付いてなかったのか？なんて無頓着なお姫様なんだ。毎日毎日、あんたのことで頭がいっぱいのあいつを見てみろよ。』

さすがにここまで細かくはわからなかったけれど、怒っていることは理解できた。

「お願い、ワームウッド。怒らないで教えて。セドリックさんのことがわかる物や場所があれば教えてほしいの。」

ワームウッドは鳴き止むと、城に向かって飛んで行ってしまった。けれどそれはセドリックの塔ではなく、他の部屋に続く城の一角のようだった。

「ミニマス、ワームウッドを追いかけて！何か教えてくれようとしてる。」

ワームウッドはある部屋の上をくるくると回るように飛んでいた。  
「その部屋に何かあるの？」

城の部屋の位置は、外からだとよくわからない。ソフィアは子どもの頃、ティリーから預かった小さな青い表紙の本を開いた。その本にはエンチャンシア城のことが何でも書かれている。

「あそこは…宝石の部屋？そこに行けば何かわかるのね？ありがとう、ワームウッド！」

ソフィアがそれを理解すると、ワームウッドはやれやれといった顔をして去っていった。本当はもっと早く、言葉の通じるうちに来てほしかったと思いながら。


	7. 4-2

ソフィアは宝石の部屋へと急いだ。

その部屋は二重扉になっていて厳重に守られている。けれど、鍵の開け方は知っていた。幼い頃から国王である父がこの部屋の扉を開ける様子を何度も見ている。扉を開き、奥へと進めばそこはきらびやかな世界。数々の宝石たちが「私を選んで」とばかりに眩しく輝いていた。

そんな中、深い輝きを静かに放つアヴァローのペンダント。久しぶりの出会いにソフィアの胸は高鳴った。  
そっと触れようとした瞬間、大きな獣の前脚がそれを遮った。

「きゃっ！」  
突然のことで、ソフィアは床に倒れてしまった。

『ソフィア？』  
「ジャスパー！」す

獣の前脚は、この部屋を守るグリフィンのものだった。ソフィアにとって、ジャスパーは特別なグリフィン。彼が赤ちゃんの頃から知っている。何度か助けてもらったこともある。彼は立派な大人のグリフィンになり、今ではこの宝石の部屋を守る大柱となっている。  
ソフィアは立ち上がると彼の翼をそっと撫で、耳の下を掻いてやった。ジャスパーは気持ちよさそうにその身をソフィアの手に委ねた。

「ジャスパー、聞きたいことがあるの。もし知ってたら教えてほしいの。」  
ソフィアは鞄にしまっていた本を取り出し、ページをめくって見せた。

『これって、セドリック？』  
ジャスパーは幼い頃のことを思い出していた。アヴァローのペンダントの美しさに見惚れ、それを持っていってしまったこと。ジャスパーがペンダントを持っていることに気が付いたセドリックが、執拗に彼を追ってきたこと。

ジャスパーはペンダントを指差し、ソフィアに何かを伝えようとしていた。

「アヴァローのペンダント…」  
そう言った瞬間、ペンダントが淡いピンク色に輝き始めた。見た事のある輝き。これはペンダントの魔力が発された時の輝き。ソフィアは戸惑うことなくペンダントを手に取り、再びその首にかけた。

「何を教えてくれるの？」

「ねえ、ソフィア。僕はこのページのことを知っているかもしれない。」  
そう言ったのはジャスパーだった。

また動物と話をすることができる！  
ソフィアは嬉しくてたまらなかった。

「ジャスパー、本当に？何でもいいの。教えて！」  
「むかし、僕がペンダントを盗んだ時に、セドリックは僕を追いかけてきたんだ。よく覚えてないんだけど、その時に確かこう言ってた。『そのペンダントは私の物だ！』って。」

「わたしのもの？でも、セドリックさんは泥棒を追いかけてたって…」

「善き行いも、悪しき行いも、力と成りて現れる…」  
それはアヴァローのペンダントについての伝説だった。  
老いてはいるが、部屋の隅に堂々と立ちこの部屋を護っている2匹のグリフィンがそう呟く。

「良き行いも…悪しき行いも…。悪しき…行い…？」  
ソフィアはセドリックの物語に書かれていた"邪悪な思惑"という文字を思い出した。

セドリックさんはアヴァローのペンダントが欲しかったの？悪いことをする為に？

ペンダントの輝きはこれまでにないほど強い光を放つと、一瞬でその光を失い、眠ったように何の反応もしなくなってしまった。  
「ありがとう、ジャスパー。」  
ソフィアはジャスパーの顎の下を撫でながら感謝の言葉を贈った。

『ありがとう、アヴァローのペンダント。私の考えが間違っていなければ…。』

ソフィアはペンダントを戻し決心した。セドリックを直接、訪ねようと。


	8. 第5章〜空白のページ

5.空白のページ-

「なっ…なんだって？」

日は沈み、辺りは暗く湿った夜の闇。  
セドリックの研究室もさほど変わらなかった。そこへ突如現れたプリンセス。  
朝のように穏やかな雰囲気ではなかった。少なくともセドリックは。

「落ち着いて、セドリックさん。私、怒ったりしてないの。あなたは何も悪くないの！」

「いや…そんなはずはない…君は、知ってしまったんだな。私のしようとしていた事を…」

「でも、あなたは何もしなかった！」

『もしかして、アヴァローのペンダントが欲しかったの？』  
何気なく聞いたつもりだった。  
けれどセドリックには拷問のように聞こえた。

「もうおしまいだ！」  
セドリックは部屋にあるあらゆるものを倒し、机上にある物全てを床に落とすと、両手で頭を抱え震え始めた。

悪の道を諦めたものの、その罪悪感は常に彼の心を支配していた。  
いつバレるだろうか、その野望が明らかにされた時、どんな処罰が待っているのか…いつも恐れていた。何よりもソフィアの反応が怖かった。自分の事を慕い、いつも笑顔で接してくれる。彼女には何故か何でも話すことができた。己の弱ささえ曝け出すことが出来る。そんな人物にこれまで出会ったことはあるだろうか？いいや、いない。失いたくない。彼女との関係を。彼女自身を。

漠然としていた気持ちが今、ハッキリとわかった。

ソフィアは震えるセドリックを抱きしめようと近付くけれど、手を払われてしまい出来そうにない。混乱したセドリックは理性を失っているようにも見えた。その秘密が明かされることは、それほどまでにセドリックの心を引き裂く出来事となっていた。  
ソフィアは急いで鞄を開けると小瓶を取り出し、中の液体を全て口に含んだ。  
少し強引にセドリックの手を引き、口づけをする。

「！！！」  
セドリックの口の中に甘く優しく暖かいものが流れ入る。彼は思わず、ゴクリと喉を鳴らし全てを飲み込んだ。

「ん…んんんぐぐ…」  
まだ彼の口を塞ぐソフィアの肩に手を置き引き離す。

「はぁ、はぁ…」  
ふたりは同時に荒い息を吐き出した。しばらく時が止まったように感じた。

「い、いいのか？今のは…」  
先に言葉を発したのはセドリックだった。

「私のファーストキス！」  
すっかり落ち着いたソフィアは、にこやかにそう答えた。

「いや、そうじゃなくて…必要だったんだろう？その薬が。」

それはソフィアが今朝早くセドリックの元へ取りに来た魔法の薬だった。物語を正しく導く時には何かしら心の動揺に出会うことがよくあった。不安を抱える人々、怯える小さな子どもたち。少しでも落ち着いてもらえるように、精神安定の薬をセドリックに頼んでいた。本来ならコップ一杯の水に一滴で良かった。  
けれど今回、ソフィアは全て使ってしまった。その効力は抜群だった。

「もう！心配するのはそこなの？本当によく効く薬なのね。さすがはセドリックさん…ってところかな。」

「ねえ、セドリックさん聞いて。セドリックさんには秘密があった。誰にも言えない秘密。ただそれだけの事よ。きっとみんな、そんな秘密を持ってる。私だって…」

ソフィアはハッと気が付いた。  
物語のページが真っさらだったのは、その秘密を知られたくなかったから…彼がその記憶を消したいと思っていたから…無かった事にしたいと願ったから…だから何も書かれていなかったの？

そう思うとソフィアはとても悲しくなった。セドリックが消したいと思った記憶の中には、ソフィアとの思い出がたくさん詰まっているからだ。

「あなたのしようとした事は、良くない事だったかもしれない。でもね、私はいつもあなたを信じてた。セドリックさんの事、信じてた。」

「一緒に過ごした毎日は本当に楽しくて、私にとっては大切な思い出なの。ねえ、セドリックさんはどう？私との思い出は…大切なもの？」

魔法の薬の効果でセドリックはとても落ち着いていた。落ち着いて話をすることができた。そして、とても素直になることができた。

「もちろんだ。君がいなければ今の私はない。色々あったが…大切な思い出だ。」

「よかった！」  
ソフィアは大きな瞳を輝かせて喜んだ。  
純粋に喜んでくれるこの瞳は、小さな頃と変わらない。真っ直ぐな瞳。

「だったら、その過去を消そうとしないで。その思い出には優しさも、温かさも詰まってる。いっぱい、いっぱい詰まってる。セドリックさんの幸せだって。」

ソフィアはセドリックに対する精一杯の気持ちを伝えようと必死だった。薬を飲む前のような、あんなにも取り乱した彼の姿を見たのは初めてだった。

「私は、あの頃のセドリックさんに"ありがとう"って伝えたい。それがペンダントを手にするためだったとしても…。私には優しさだった。救いだった。幸せだった。素敵な思い出なの！」

真っ直ぐな瞳で、真っ直ぐな心は彼の心にしっかりと届いた。

「ソフィア…。ああ、この薬は本当によく効くんだな。涙を流して崩れ落ちそうなほど嬉しくてたまらないのに、それすら出来やしない。落ち着きすぎてな。」

あまりにも必死で、身体に力の入っていたソフィアは一気に脱力した。お腹の底から笑いが込み上げてくる。  
「ふふふふ、すごい！また作ってもらわなくちゃ。」

「ははっ、キミには敵わないな。だから敵に回したくなかったんだ。」

「だからペンダントを、諦めたの？」

「いやあ、そうじゃない。私は持ち主として相応しくなかった。それが分かったんだ。それだけだよ。」

セドリックがペンダントを手にした日。  
良き行いには祝福が。悪しき行いには呪いがくだる。その意味がよく分かった。  
地味に恐ろしい呪いに、セドリックはペンダントを諦めざるを得なかった。

「いつからか、キミもしなくなったな。あのペンダントを。あんなに外すのを嫌がっていたのに。」  
ずっと気になってはいたものの、セドリックが理由を聞くことはなかった。ソフィアにも秘密があったのだろう。そんな事よりも、彼女が自分の悪事を認めながらも許してくれたことを本当に幸せだと思った。


	9. 5-2

「しかしこの薬は改良の余地が必要だな。落ち着きすぎて怖いくらいだ。」

「飲んだ量が多かったからよ。」  
ソフィアはクスクスと笑いながら薬の入っていた瓶を揺らした。

「君が飲ませたんだぞ。」

先ほどの事を思い出し、ふたりは言葉を詰まらせた。ソフィアはうつむき、セドリックは天井を仰いだ。共に頬を赤く染めながら。

しばらくの沈黙が流れ、それを破ったのはソフィアだった。  
「ついでだから、言っちゃおうかな。」

「ん？何をだ？」

「私の秘密。」  
そうは言ったものの、鼓動が高鳴る。ソフィアも口に含み飲み込んだはずの薬。効果はあるのかしらと思えるほどの緊張感。

「あのね、、、」

もう、何年も秘めていた想い。  
今なら伝えられそうな気がする。  
ソフィアは深呼吸をして、彼の瞳を真っ直ぐにみつめた。

「わたし、セドリックさんの事がずっと、ずっと大好きだったの！」  
言い終わると同時に緊張の糸がほどけたのか、その瞳は潤んで輝く。

「ああ、私もだよ。ソフィア姫」  
セドリックは薬の効果なのか、相変わらず落ち着き払い彼女の髪をくしゃくしゃと撫でてそう言った。まるで父親のような素振りで。

ソフィアは不服そうに頬を膨らませた。

「そうじゃなくて！」

「？」

「…愛してるって意味！」  
彼女にしては珍しく、少しばかり怒りのこもった声色だった。けれどそこには本当の気持ちが力強く込められていた。

「な…愛…！？」  
さすがにセドリックも驚き慌てふためいた。まさか、プリンセスから愛の告白を受けるとは。  
しかも相手はソフィアだ。幼い頃から知っている。

「私、あなたを幸せにしたい。」  
ソフィアは本気だった。  
今なら想いが届きそうな気がした。

「はぁ？？…まるでプロポーズだな。」  
セドリックは半分呆れ気味でこう言った。  
言ったものの、内心は破裂しそうなほど胸の高鳴りを感じていた。もう薬の効果が切れたのか？緊張で顔がこわばる。

さっきまでとは違う反応を見せるセドリックに、ソフィアはクスリと笑い彼の耳元で囁いた。  
「そう思ってくれてもいい。」

「なっ！？お断りだ！」  
セドリックは真っ赤に染まった顔から上がる湯気を振り払うように首を振り、呼吸を整えるとソフィアの目をしっかりとみつめて優しくこう言った。

「決めてるんだよ。私なりに。もし結婚相手を見つけたら、プロポーズは自分からするんだってね。」

ソフィアは残念そうに俯いた。

『実のところ、そうしたい相手はもう決まっているんだが…。』  
そんなことを思いながら、セドリックは隣に座り込み俯いている愛しいプリンセスの柔らかな髪にそっと口づけをした。


	10. 第6章〜あなたでなくちゃ

6.あなたでなくちゃ

「じゃあ、行くね。」  
「ああ、気をつけて行っておいで。」

ほんの数年前なら親子のように見えたかもしれない2人。  
今では誰が見ても立派な恋人同士。

新たな物語を幸せへと導くため、今日もソフィアは旅立って行く。  
その旅立ちを優しいキスで見送るのはセドリックだ。

「何度も聞くが、私でいいのか？」  
「何度も言うけど、あなたでなくちゃ！」

真っ白だったセドリックの物語のページはその後、鮮やかな色を取り戻した。邪悪な企みではなく、ソフィアとの優しく温かい日々が綴られている。

「さて。これでハッピーエンドだと思ったら大間違いだぞ。」

「え？」  
ふいに、セドリックがソフィアを抱き上げる。  
彼にそんな力があったのかと思えるほど軽々と抱き上げた。

「これから、もっと幸せになるんだよ。2人でね。」  
軽くウインクをして合図を送る。

「今のは、プロポーズだと思っていいの？」  
ソフィアは驚きとともに喜びの声をあげ瞳を輝かせた。  
「そういうこと。」  
「ああ！セドリックさん！大好き！」

思わず抱きつけば、彼の足元はふらつき彼女を抱きかかえたまま倒れこむ。  
「いたたたた…ソフィア、怪我はないか？」  
セドリックは腰をさすりながらもソフィアを気遣った。  
「うん…。」  
「ソフィア？」

ソフィアはセドリックに抱きついたまま離れようとしない。

「行かなくていいのか？」  
「離れたくない…。」  
ソフィアはセドリックの背中に腕をまわし、さらにキツく抱きしめた。愛しさがこみ上げる。  
セドリックもソフィアをキツく抱きしめると、すぐに力を緩めその髪を優しく撫でた。

「またすぐに逢える。早く帰っておいで。」  
「うん。」  
顔を上げたソフィアはゆっくりと微笑み、彼のスッと伸びた鼻先にキスをした。

彼女はストーリーキーパー。  
全ての物語をハッピーエンドに導くため、これからも世界を駆け巡る。

彼はエンチャンシアの魔法使い。  
愛する彼女のサポートをするため、いつでも優しく見守っている。彼女がどんなに遠くに居ようと、必ず彼の元に戻ってくることを信じて疑わない。

ふたりの物語はまだまだ始まったばかり。そう、幸せと共に。


End file.
